yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Garmillas
The '''Battle of Garmillas was the final battle of the Garmilas-Earth War. Intended by the leader of the Great Garmillas Empire, Abelt Dessler, to be a last, full-scale attempt to stop the Earth battleship Yamato from reaching the planet Iscandar, the battle instead brought an unexpected and sudden end to Dessler's regime. Arrival and Starsha's call The Yamato ''arrives in the Salezar system near Epidora as to hide their presence as they approach Iscandar. A wave motion gun from Baleras II fires but narrowly misses the ''Yamato(melting the Yamato's port side AA guns and radar fins). Dessler was unaware of the vessel's survival and comments to Yuki(Whom is still masquerading as Yurisha Iscandar ) and orders her outside. Minister Talan contacts Lord Dessler and informs him that many systems were damaged with the weapon's firing, but Dessler quickly orders him to complete repairs quickly. Starsha then uses the hotline to contact Dessler and reprimands him for making a wave motion gun, only for Dessler to inform her of the Yamato's wave motion gun. After sharing tender moment with the Queen he cuts of the hotline leaving Starsha quietly begging for him to stop fighting. Meanwhile aboard the Yamato ''Melda laments the destruction of Epidora. Admiral Okita realizing he cannot win from a distance orders the ''Yamato to approach Garmillas at sub light speeds to avoid the wave motion gun. The ship slows as it approaches the planet to launch the fighters. Three Garmillas carriers are detected and the fighters engage the enemy fighters while Yamamoto and Kaito destroy the carriers. Attack on Baleras After the Carriers are dealt with Gimleh orders 5 battlecruisers to follow the Yamato as she heads toward Baleras. The ship flies an Imperial Guard check point before the fleet catches up. Four of the ships are destroyed by the shock cannons and another rammed as the Yamato's wave motion sheilds are deployed for the collision with Dessler's Palace. Shortly after the Yamato's ''collision with the Imperial Palace, Dessler launches the Desura II core from the palace taking him and Yuki away but leaving much of the Garmillas high command behind in his palace. He the orders an industrial complex from the Baleras II station to detach and destroy the ''Yamato and Baleras. Hiss assuming command of Garmillas orders the capitol to be evacuated, without Dessler's approval. Aboard the Yamato Okita orders Kodai to assemble a team and attack the palace to rescue their missing comrade. Princess Yurisha senses Yuki's presence on the Desura II and Kodai is sent to rescue her with Yurisha's help. Before they launch the crew detects the incoming industrial complex, Admiral Okita orders the wave motion gun to fire on the incoming projectile since it's the only weapon that could destroy the object in time, much to the approval of Yurisha. The ship is anchored into the palace as the gun is charged to fire. The weapon then discharges destroying the complex and saving Baleras and impressing Vice Leader Hiss. Dessler's fall After the chunk of station is destroyed Dessler locks his wave motion gun onto the Imperial Palace to destroy the Yamato. However the weapon is sabotaged by Yuki and Norren(Who stayed behind sacrificing himself). The malfunction causes Baleras II to begin exploding. Dessler orders his ship to warp and narrowly avoids being killed, the fleet surrounding Baleras II isn't as lucky with all ships near the station are destroyed. Yuki is found and rescued by Kodai and Yurisha, and the alien princess then observes the couple having a heartfelt moment above their goal, Iscandar. Aftermath The Yamato leaves the Imperial Palace and Acting Leader Hiss orders the remaining Garmillas ships to let the Yamato go as they saved their lives. The ship lands on Iscandar where they are informed that their efforts may be in vain due to their use of the wave motion energy as a weapon. However Princess Yurisha and Vice-Leader Hiss both appeal to Queen Starsha and she reforges the Yamato's wave motion gun into the cosmo reverse system. The Yamato sets sail for home after the system is fully installed.("The Distant Promised Land") Dessler escapes from Garmillas and makes contact with General Goer and gains a fleet of 30 Garmillas warships. He makes his way to Balun and awaits the arrival of the vessel that over took his empire so he can capture it in order to take his former Empire back ("The Forever War") Gallery Image:Epidora destruction.png|Epidora is no more. Image:Dessler and Starsha.png|Starsha looks on fearfully as Dessler explains himself. Image:Yamato Battle of Garmillas Baleras.png|Pursued by the Imperial Guard above the Garmillas capital.]] Category:Garmillas-Earth War Category:Events (2199) Category:Battles (2199)